


The Primrose Path

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Faith, Loss of Grace, M/M, Rebellion, Shakespeare Quotations, Vice, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel drapes himself in the flag of Heaven, but it's only a matter of time before it falls and takes him with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Primrose Path

 

_Do not, as some ungracious pastors do,_

_Show me the steep and thorny way to heaven,_

_Whiles, like a puff'd and reckless libertine,_

_Himself the primrose path of dalliance treads_

_And recks not his own rede._

 

 

The flag of Heaven hangs loose upon his shoulders, finding only a man where once there had been a mountain. He drapes it over himself to hide the sin of his skin every time, as if its pious righteousness could hide the error in his ways, the wickedness he stoops to every time he lays beside Dean hand in hand and lets himself succumb to lust and greed and other vices of the flesh.

 

He has let himself be led so far astray that he is nearly Fallen from Grace, yet as he lets his flag slip from his body for the last time, he feels nothing but freedom. He smiles as the first of many blasphemies falls easily, joyously, wondrously from his lips. “I do love nothing in the world so well as you.”

 


End file.
